


Falling out

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bisexuality, Complicated Relationships, Crushes, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Homosexuality, Gay, Gen, Homosexuality, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Poems, Love Triangles, Nonfiction, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), Prose Poem, Random & Short, Real Life, Reality, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, True Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone important to me said “I don’t believe that you ever really fall out of love.”





	Falling out

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you’ll like this. It was inspired by someone whom is very important to me!!  
> Also I’m new at this so I hope it’s okay

Someone important to me said “I don’t believe that you ever really fall out of love.”

They said that love doesn’t just quit. 

Love can come back. The only love I’ve ever experienced is platonic. Sure, I’ve had crushes, but those were short infatuations for a couple weeks and then it goes. Nothing really seems to stay for me.

i used to have a crush on my best friend, but she never really “loved” me back. She just, i don’t know what she felt, but it’s gone now. She doesn’t love me like she loves him. And that’s okay. 

I think they’re meant to be. even though I’ve never had love, I have seen the works of how love can bounce back. 

My bestfriends parents had her and daniel break up. And she convinced herself and I that she was over him, and this was when my crush happened. But later she told me she still liked him, and he still liked her. They were meant to be. Their love was the love that bounced back. They never quit loving, no matter what my friend said. Their love will always bounce back. 

I hope that I will find someone someday. Not today, not in two months, but someday In the future. And not someone who’ll just be a crush, I’m hoping for a real love. And hopefully it’ll be one that bounces back through whatever we go through. 

Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> @etwas_schlau ik you’re reading this *insert eye emoji here*


End file.
